What Now!
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Edward Cullen is a 18-year-old boy in high school. He never does his homework. What happens when he decides to do it one night? How will Miss Swan, his sexy teacher, react? Some humor and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heey guys! Here's a little ONE-SHOT that my friend made up today at school.**_

_**I'm just going to add a little more to it so it won't be too short.**_

_**Okaay, here I go!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters! :]**

* * *

**What Now Bitch!**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

I sat up straight in my seat as my absolutely sexy as fuck teacher, Miss Swan, walked by me to get to her desk.

I stared at her round peachy ass as she bent over to pick up a piece of chalk that fell on the ground.

I groaned quietly as I felt my dick harden in excitement.

Miss Swan walked around the room to collect homework, and last night I actually did my homework for the first time. And let me tell you I was shocked as fucking hell because I _never _do my fucking homework.

Miss Swan stopped in front of my desk not even bothering to ask for my homework. She just crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me, her face full of anger.

_Fuck_ she looked so damn hot when she's pissed.

One of the reasons I don't like to do my homework. She gets fucking pissed at me, which in turn, makes her look oh _so_ sexy. Her chest looked a lot fuller and perkier now since she had crossed her arms under her tits.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip to stifle my groan. She smelled like freesias and strawberries, sweet _sweet_ strawberries.

She always does.

Fucking delicious.

I was now painfully hard with an erection the size of Texas. I had to discreetly adjust myself in my jeans.

"So, why didn't you do your homework _this_ time, Mr. Cullen?" she asked furiously.

I looked at her annoyed now. I know I don't do my homework and shit, but she _is_a teacher. Shouldn't teachers be all supportive and crap? Even though Miss Swan is probably the sexiest woman alive I was irritated at her like I would be with any other damn teacher.

I got my homework from my folder and handed it to her.

"Here's my homework," I said with annoyance in my voice.

Miss Swan looked at my paper with shock and awe.

I knew my answers were right. It's not like I was stupid or anything. I just chose not to do my homework.

"They're all right," she said, obviously still stunned.

I sniggered. "What now bitch?"

* * *

**LOL! Well, that was the little ONE-SHOT my friend made up. I know it was still short but oh well. So, what did you think? Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I love you if do! Thank Youu! :]**

**A/N: I want to say Thank you to ANTHONY CAILLES for the story! Luv ya man!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided since the first chapter was too short, I will make another.**

**This will be a LEMON! If you no likey lemons, do NOT read. It will be a student teacher fantasy kind of thing.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**What Now Bitch!**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

"Fuck."

"Oh yes!"

"Shit you're so fucking tight."

"Oh _fuck_! Right there!"

"There?" I asked thrusting harder.

"Yes," she moaned loudly. "Don't stop."

"Not planning on it baby."

I can't believe it.

I can't fucking believe it!

I had Miss Swan bent over her desk, fucking her brains out. She was fucking loving it too.

After the bell had rang, signaling that school was over, I stayed behind to ask Miss Swan for some extra credit. Because shit, I needed to fucking graduate, and I haven't done any of my homework for her class for the past few months.

So I asked her, and she said she had something in mind.

She told me she would bump up my average if…

If I ate her pussy.

I was fucking shocked, but I did it. I ate her out, and she tasted fucking amazing. She was sweeter and thicker than any honey. Miss Swan had a fucking dirty mouth too. Dirtier than me. No amount of scrubbing could fix it.

When she told me what I had to do, I put her on her desk and pushed her legs apart. I knelt down in front of her and licked her from her slit up to her clit. She grabbed onto my hair and buried my face between her thighs.

"Fuck Mr. Cullen," she had moaned. "Suck on my clit and fuck my pussy with those long fingers. Make me cum."

I groaned and did what I was told as my dick hardened further.

Miss Swan came screaming at the top of her lungs. "Oh my…ah ah…_oh_ fuck!"

When she had come down from her high she looked me straight in the eyes and had said, "I want you to fuck me."

That bring us to where we are now.

Her black skirt was bunched up around her waist, and her white buttoned shirt was opened, exposing her amazing, creamy tits in her black lacy bra. Miss Swan's knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the edge of her desk.

I moved my hands toward her chest. I pulled down the cups of her bra and squeezed her soft, perky tits. She gasped and arched her back allowing me to go even deeper. I groaned into her necked and pinched her hard nipples.

"Fuck," she cried out.

I kissed her neck and moved my lips to her ear. "You like that, Miss Swan? Do you like it when I fuck your pussy and squeeze your tits?"

"Oh yes," she moaned and threw her head back. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back further. She cried out in pain and pleasure.

"You're such a fucking tease," I growled. "Always wearing these sexy skirts and…uh…black bras knowing that I can see them through your fucking shirt. Bending over when I'm looking, showing off your nice peachy ass. You such a fucking whore." I began thrusting my hips harder and faster.

She groaned loudly, and her pussy throbbed around my cock.

I chuckled darkly. "You like that don't you? You like being called a whore."

"Uhng…"

"You're _my_ whore, Miss Swan," I growled, slapping her ass. Hard.

"Oh…_fuck_," she screamed. "Yes, Mr. Cullen! _Yes_, fuck me!"

My cock twitched and my balls tightened. "I'm gonna cum baby," I panted, my right hand traveling down her stomach to her hard, swollen clit. I rubbed her furiously.

"Ah…ah...oh my…uh…I'm…uhng…cumming!" she cried out.

She clamped down on my dick, her walls clenching and unclenching as she came.

"Fuck!" I yelled, throwing my head back. My cock twitched as I released into her tight pussy. I continued pumping my dick, trying to make our orgasms last longer. Miss Swan's body began shaking again. She gasped and came once more.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!" she chanted.

I groaned.

"Mr. Cullen."

My brow furrowed. _Huh_?

"Mr. Cullen. Wake up."

_The fuck_…?

"Mr. Cullen!"

My head flew up from my desk, and I jumped in my seat. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked around. I was in the empty classroom with Miss Swan glaring at me.

Shit.

A fucking dream.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon because I would like to go home, Mr. Cullen," she said with her eyebrow cocked.

Ouch. Bitchbrow.

"I…uh…I'm," I fucking stuttered.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

"Wha…what?"

She smirked, "I never heard a student say my name so enthusiastically before."

I sat there with my mouth opened like a fucking douche. "Uh…"

She snickered, "What now bitch?"

* * *

**So what'd ya think? I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. Please Review! Thank Youu!**


	3. AN

**Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories!**

**BEAUTIFUL AS YOU****: It's Edward's and Bella's anniversary. Edward's gift to Bella is a heart warming song played on the piano. ***ONE-SHOT/SongFic Very sweet song.**

**BOY****: Bella's a tomboy skater. Her best friend is Edward. She moves away. What happens when she comes back to Forks and is a bit different? Will Bella and Edward still be friends?**

**CAN PLAYERS CHANGE****: Bella moves back to Forks. What happens when Bella meets her older brother Emmett's friend Edward Cullen? And what if Edward Cullen was the school player?**

**IF YOU LOVE SOMETHING, SET IT FREE****: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were little kids and Edward has been in love with Bella ever since. She goes off to college with her boyfriend Jacob. Will Edward ever see her again?**

**IF IT COMES BACK, IT WAS MEANT TO BE****: Sequel:If you love something set it free/Bella and Edward have finally found each other after 5 Edward tell Bella that he loves her? What happened to Jacob? Is Bella still with him?**

**WHAT I DID FOR LOVE****: Edward Cullen a troubled, rich boy who ran away. Bella Swan is an innocent, sweet girl who is being abused by her step-mother. Edward and Bella meet in a way you wouldn't think of. They fall in love, but something is keeping them apart...Bella is dying.**

**-Michelle**


End file.
